Those skilled in the art will recognize the desirability of providing isokinetic resistance to movement for exercise purposes, and that flexible lines may be used to provide such resistance. Also, those skilled in the art will recognize the desirability of providing a single unit that facilitates a full body workout. The present invention involves an exercise unit that is capable of providing isokinetic resistance through flexible lines relative to a person performing pullovers, pull downs, chest crosses, butterflies (with the arms either up or down), chest presses, bicep curls, leg curls, leg extensions, squats, etc. The present invention facilitates a wide range of exercises that depend upon a single isokinetic resistance mechanism. The present invention not only guides one or more flexible lines from a resistance mechanism to one or more exercise members; it also measures the exercise load as a function of the tension in the flexible line(s) without impacting the exercise load.